DeiSaso: Hey There Deidara
by MeGoNuts
Summary: Deidara is on a long mission, soon getting home. But what happens at Friday night? READ TO FIND OUT! WARNING: YAOI. T to be safe.


**Author's note****: Okay the song is 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's if someone wants to know, I just, umm, 're-edited' it a bit :D.**

**ENJOY 3!**

**MeGoNuts**** represents:**

**DeiSaso: Hey There Deidara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara sat in his hotel room, looking out the window and listening to radio.

It was snowing, dark and incredibly cold. Iwagakure was pretty north, but this was the coldest winter in 200 years.

He had been on a horribly long mission, assasinating some ninjas. The mission had lasted two years already. The ninjas were REALLY hard to kill, but Deidara had only one more to kill and then he could go home and see everyone.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu and...

_Sasori._

Deidara hadn't seen his beloved redhead in a year. He missed him so badly, it almost crushed him, the misery, the depression.

A tear rolled down his cheak. About two weeks left.

He smiled at the thought to see his Danna soon. Sasori hadn't been able to visit because of the winter: roads were blocked by snow, railways also and planes couldn't fly and you couldn't seriously think about walking more than twenty minutes outside without freezing to death. And the winter had lasted a LONG time.

But Sasori had written letters, a LOT of them. Deidara read them over and over again, always missing his puppet boy more and more.

The last of his letters had been short:

_Listen at the radio at 2.30 am next Friday at 76.2 mHz._

Deidara looked at the clock. 2.20 am.

_And what was the idea in that, un? To keep me awake all night long, hnh? Nah, let's see this one through._

The radio host babbled on some nonsense, but Deidara didn't listen. He started to get irritated, anxious and tired.

_Whatever._

Deidara started to go to sleep when the the radio host's speech caught Deidara's attention.

_"..And here is a song that 'S. Danna' has requested us to play now. He himself has done this song. Enjoy it and here starts 'Hey There Deidara'."_

Quitar started to play in the radio.

_Hey there Deidara_

_What's it like in Iwagakure?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_Mut, boy, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_The moon can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Sasori no Danna sang in the radio and Deidara froze still.

_Hey there Deidara_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my diguise_

_I'm by your side_

Deidara started crying. This was a song for him.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Deidara_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But believe me boy_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with puppet shows_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Deidara_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Hidan just makes fun of us_

_But we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that he hasn't felt this way_

_Deidara, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're the blame_

_Hey there Deidara_

_You'd be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more weeks and you'll be done with work_

_And I'll be making history_

_Like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Deidara_

_Here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Ooh ooh oooo ooo oooh..._

The sound faded and Deidara's eyes were red from crying and the tears wouldn't stop. He was sobbing and he missed Sasori more than ever during the year.

He turned off the radio and stayed still. Then he turned to look at the window and his eyes grew to the size of plates.'

Sasori was outside the window.

Deidara crumbled and opened the window. Sasori jumped in and closed the window behind him.

"I missed you so much", Deidara whispered sobbing and pulled Sasori to a kiss. The redhead returned it and they parted.

"I missed you too", he responded.

"Bu-But how did you get here, hnh?"

"Walked."

"IN THAT FREEZING COLD, YEAH?"

"Yeah."

"Just to see me, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You better watch not to catch a flu on hypothermia or something worse, un", Deidara said. "I have one more nin to kill and then I can come home."

"It's taken care of", Sasori said.

"?"

"I killed him before I got here", he continued.

"Then let's leave tomorrow. I'm so homesick and I miss everyone, even Hidan, yeah. But let's sleep for now, un", Deidara said and pulled the sheets over and pulled Sasori to sleep beside him.

Sasori pulled Deidara close to him and kissed him.

"I love you Dei", he said.

"I love you too Danna", Deidara said and fell asleep.


End file.
